Question: Rewrite ${(6^{11})(6^{12})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{11})(6^{12}) = 6^{11+12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{11})(6^{12})} = 6^{23}} $